


Every Gesture Sacrament

by ClassicTammy



Series: More a Question of Feeling [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Edgeplay, F/M, Hand Jobs, Jealous Kylo Ren, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rey Palpatine, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicTammy/pseuds/ClassicTammy
Summary: In which Kylo Ren is a brat, and Princess Rey demonstrates the fine line between reward and punishment.





	Every Gesture Sacrament

Princess Rey had been talking--flirting, really--with that damn general for the better part of the evening. This party was to commend the general on some military success that had caught the attention of the Crown. Rey had spent entirely too much times stoking his ego, all airy laughs and flattering words. Couldn't that fool see she was only humoring him? And when her fingers brushed the shining, new medal pinned to the general's chest, she didn't mean anything by it. She didn't. 

Kylo usually lingered at the periphery of the crowd whenever the Princess was obliged to entertain members of the Empire's elite, watching her like a hawk. For her safety, of course. But this evening, when she bestowed entirely too much of her attention on that man, Kylo could barely contain his anger. 

He tried to smother the burning jealousy that settled in his chest with the knowledge that he, not this insignificant, uniformed rat, was the one who got to bring the Princess pleasure. She had chosen him, only him, to do it. In the weeks since he first crawled under her skirt, she had been insatiable, constantly demanding his mouth on her. Still, he couldn't help the need to remind her of that fact, to drive anyone else from her mind. With fists clenched tighter than usual, Kylo stalked toward the pair.

"Well, General, it seems the Empire is quite fortunate to have a man of your talents in our side." Kylo scoffed at her false sweetness.

"You flatter me,Your Highness." The general's smirk fell when he noticed Kylo looming over the Princess's shoulder. "Is there something we can help you with?"

Kylo wanted to punch the self-important sneer off that pinched face. "I need to speak to the Princess," he explained plainly. "Now."

Rey turned and glared at her guard, but then excused herself. She followed Kylo through the sea of people out of the ballroom, not saying at word. Kylo led her down a corridor and pulled her into an unoccupied washroom.

He had barely locked the door before he guided her to lean against the black marble counter that held the sink and dropped to his knees. He started to bunch up her skirt, and just like every time before, his cock began to stir.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Ren?" She kicked at his hands until he let go. He sat back heavily on his heels and glared up sullenly at her.

"What? Don't you appreciate my talents?"

"Your tal--is that why you're being a little brat? You're jealous that I said something nice to someone else?" 

"You shouldn't pay so much attention to him. People might start to think you favor him."

Her face softened, and her annoyance with him seemed to dissipate. "And you want to be my only favorite, is that it?" 

The burning feeling in his chest died down some, and an unbidden hopefulness spread over his face. "Am I your favorite?"

She bent forward to grab him gently by the jaw. "Not when you make a scene like that." She pulled him to standing, letting her fingers tighten, her nails biting into his skin. The small jolt of pain rushed straight to his cock, now fully hard.

"So I don't get to eat you out?" 

"After that little display? No. You have to behave yourself if you want to please me." She dropped her hand from his face and pushed to walk past him. Her hip grazed his groin. "Really, Ren? What part of this was arousing for you?"

Kylo was still trying to formulate an answer that wasn't too embarrassing when she spun the pair of them around and shoved him against the counter. Her body pressed deliciously against his.

"Sit." 

He jumped to sit on the edge of the countertop with Rey situated between his knees, kneading the muscles of his thighs. She regarded him for a moment before she brought her hand to rest on his clothed erection, the first time she had ever touched him like that. His weak attempt to bite back a needy groan failed.

"Was this just from thinking about going down on me?" She rubbed her hand against him just enough to make him squirm.

Kylo nodded and let his head fall forward to bury his face in the dip between her neck and shoulder.

"Aw, that's almost kind of cute." Her free hand cupped the back of his head closer to her, possessive, comforting. She combed her fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp. He melted. "Does this happen every time?"

He nodded again and gripped the lip of the counter hard enough he was surprised the stone didn't crack.

"And what do you do about it?"

"I..." How to explain to her that since he met her he had jerked himself off at least once a day thinking about her? That she could recite the Imperial Charter, and it would be enough to get him hard.

"Show me."

His eyes snapped open, and he drew back to look at her. She was giving him a dangerous smile that sent a thrill through him.

Slowly he remembered how to move his hands. He fumbled with his pants to free his cock, then brought his hand to his mouth to rip the glove off with this teeth. Squeezing the base, he met the Princess's gaze. She had backed up to give him room and rested her hands on his knees. The rush of arousal from her rapt attention was intoxicating.

"Keep going," she commanded.

Kylo tried, he really did, to go slowly, to savor this moment, to give her something worth watching. Impatience quickly won out, though. He had done this countless times before with her beautiful face behind his eyelids, but never in a million years did he think she would want to see him like that. That she would ever actually stand in front of him, watching like a ravenous wolf.

Practiced efficiency sped his hand up, rapidly bringing him closer to orgasm. Evidently Rey did not like that. She seized his wrist and dragged his hand away. He made this most pathetic noise and weakly tried to fight her hold. She moved to grab his other wrist. His erection strained between them, desperate for more friction, but to no avail. He tried to steady his breathing.

Rey pushed him back, and he landed hard in his elbows. He must have looked ridiculous, leaning back, balancing with his forearms behind him, completely clothed except one bare hand and his naked cock twitching in the space between them, but if the wicked smile on Rey's lips was anything to go by, she liked having him on display like this. 

She grabbed a hold of his length with a mean, sure grip. Force, she was touching his cock. This wasn't a dream, and she was touching his cock.

"What?" he groaned. "What are you...?" Forming full sentences proved impossible. She started moving her hand, rubbing her perfect, soft skin against him much too slow for his liking. 

Kylo shifted his hips, urging her to move faster. Rey laughed, a bright, bubbling sound, but kept at the same hard, slow pace. Still, it didn't take long for her to bring him to the brink. His pulse pounded, and his abdomen clenched, and, at that moment, she let go.

A whine like a wounded animal's tore from his throat, and he tried to sit up to take himself in hand to finish what she wouldn't. She pinned him down and stopped him with a soft, "No."

After several heavy breaths, once she was sure he had calmed down, she resumed touching him, this time all delicate patterns and teasing finger tips. Her thumb found the sensitive knot of flesh under the head, and she focused her efforts there. His eyes rolled back, and precome leaked profusely. She dragged him closer and closer to coming, but again stopped before he could finish.

She did this again and again, altering her technique, never letting him get too used to any motion, bringing him to the edge without ever letting him fall over. He writhed on the countertop, groaning and cursing, wild-eyed and desperate. He begged her, "Please... please..."

"Please what?" She blinked at him in a parody of innocence.

"Make me come." Kylo was frantic now. "Please, I need... please let me..."

She flashed her teeth at him, not quite a smile, but something rather more sinister. She wrapped her hand around him and pumped up and down, finally fast tight enough that he could come from it. Yes, so close... just a little bit more...

Without warning, she released his cock again. For one agonizing, interminable moment he thought he had just been denied another orgasm at her hands, but this time, reflex took over. His cock spammed helplessly, reaching for any stimulation, before a slow, weak stream of thick, white come dribbled out.

It felt completely wrong, an unsatisfying flood of electricity running down his spine, leaving him more tightly strung than if he hadn't had any release at all. He didn't soften any, his erection demanding more attention, even though he knew it would be too sensitive to pleasurable if he tried to touch it now.

Rey's entire face scrunched with a laugh that Kylo would have called adorable at any other time.

He couldn't bring himself to even care how broken he sounded when he found his voice. "You kriffing bi--"

"I suggest you don't finish that sentence," Rey warned. "You're lucky I let you come at all."

"That wasn't--I--you ruined it!"

"It was more than you deserve. Now put that away, we have to go back to the party."

"Are you crazy? I can't go back like this!"

Rey grew impatient and stuffed his dick, still filthy with his come, back in his pants with no consideration for how sensitive he still was. She turned to wash the stickiness from her hands in the sink next to him, and Kylo could only gaze at her in confused, frustrated wonder. He was in completely over his head with the Princess, and he couldn't begin to guess what else she would have in store for him if they continued on this way.

"Come on. If you behave yourself for the rest of the evening, I might let you touch my cunt later." She strode imperiously out into the hallway, trusting that he would follow. He hopped down to rush after her, ignoring the ache between his legs. If he had any sense of self-preservation, it would have scared him just how eager he was to follow her anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on a ruined orgasm kick lately, so this happened lol


End file.
